


Catch Me If You Can

by exbex



Series: Dirty Deeds [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Con Artists, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Facials, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Objectification, Oral Sex, Subspace, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	Catch Me If You Can

Snowy’s dick is straining at his jeans, but Snowy’s frown is one of concentration as he carefully applies eyeliner to Kent’s lids.

Snowy and Tater are the weirdest people he’s ever met, their sexual depravity mind boggling for a host of reasons, not the least of which being that they have so much patience, of all things. Kent has gotten used to Tater forcing his jeans down and working a slicked up plug into him, and then running jobs all day before finally returning to whatever hotel room they’re in to fuck him senseless.

Today was new, though. 

Earlier today….

“Snowy,” Tater had rumbled from his bed, not even looking up from a book. “Later I fuck Kenny while he suck your cock.”

Snowy had cracked one eye open from where he was lounging on his own bed. “I get to make him pretty first.”

Tater had frowned, finally looking up. “Of course. You think I am uncivilized?”

Now….

Snowy pulls back, takes an appraising look, and nods. “We’re ready.” He sets the eyeliner pencil down on the desk and taps Kent on the shoulder. “Clothes off, on your knees.”

As if on cue, two pillows hit the floor next to Kent. Kent follows both Snowy’s explicit direction and Tater’s implied one, wondering if the whimper threatening to rise up from his throat is from fear or excitement. 

“Kenny, swallow Snowy’s dick already.”

“What if he needs to say no or something.” And Kent has sudden proof that Snowy is the more dangerous of the two of them, because there’s definitely a smirk on his face.

Tater just laughs. “You a funny guy, Snowy.” And Kent is left questioning his prior conclusion.

Snowy’s fingers are carding through Kent’s hair for a moment before they’re gripping and tugging him closer as he uses his other hand to free his cock. “Keep those eyes on me,” he purrs as he slides into Kent’s mouth.

By now, Kent is so used to the feel of a plug being removed from his ass and Tater’s cock taking its place, that he’s not sure why he makes panicked sounds around Snowy’s cock. Whatever the reason, it causes Snowy to grip his hair a little harder and Tater to thrust in more forcefully. 

“You’re prettier when you’re helpless,” Snowy growls. “So much fun to fuck a little slut who knows he can’t do anything about it.”

Kent’s mind takes him, to all places, back to his last time sitting in a dentist’s chair, having x-rays done and the hygienist reminds him to breathe through his nose, because that plastic thing they shoved in his mouth is making him panic. He’s gripped with indecision, wanting to push back on Tater’s cock but also surge forward and take more of Snowy in, and he can’t figure out if he wants to get away or be at their mercy for hours.

It’s as if a rubber band, stretched to its breaking point, snaps, but instead of explosive energy Kent suddenly feels like floating, and he idly wonders if he’s being held up solely by Tater’s hands on his hips and Snowy’s fingers in his hair.

They both pull out, almost at the same time, and Kent nearly keens at the loss of it.

“Fuck,” Snowy gasps as he comes on Kent’s face. He tears his eyes away, presumably to watch Tater, who is holding Kent’s ass open, come all over Kent’s hole. Kent’s never felt like such a piece of meat before, but it’s less alarming than the fact that he feels…secure.

“Fuck Tates, we oughta rent him out.”

“You an asshole, Snowy,” Tater growls, and Kent suddenly feels himself being manhandled by those long arms.

“Relax,” Snowy is tucking himself back in. He looks exhausted but happy. “I’ll run a bath.”

Kent’s whimper turns to a sigh as Tater lowers him into the warm water. “Is okay Kotyenok,” Tater murmurs. 

“That’s cute Tates. Why don’t you ever call me Kitten or Muffin or Cupcake or-“ 

“Because you an asshole Snowy,” but Tater’s voice is mild now, a lazy smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Snowy chuckles as he squirts shampoo into his palm, cups warm water in his other hand and begins to wet Kent’s hair. He takes his time with Kent’s hair, massaging his scalp. His fingers are gentle now and if Kent hadn’t spent the last six months of his life watching those hands at work, he’d swear they belong to someone else.


End file.
